One Touch Glory
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: Spoilers for Corpse Party: Blood Covered Repeated Fear! Naomi returns home with her four companions from Heavenly Host Elementary. While her life is mended, her heart will be forever broken after losing the one girl who made life worth living more than anyone else. And now, she can't ever get her back. Naomi x Seiko. Fluffy one-shot.


Title: One Touch Glory

Pairing: Naomi x Seiko

Disclaimer: I claim no right to _Corpse Party_, its characters or its plot. I only own the fanfiction itself, and nothing else.

Rating: K

Author's Note: I've been meaning to write this for a long time and, now that Corpse Party is having a surge in popularity, I was inspired. Please enjoy! And remember, there are spoilers, specifically for the end of _Corpse Party: Blood Covered Repeated Fear!_

**-START-**

"I just want to see her again…" Naomi sobbed, the sunset from outside the classroom window casting an orange glow on her tears. "Seiko…I just want to talk to her…one more time! One more time! I need to see here again! I need her!"

Satoshi stood across from her, helplessly watching her cry. It was partially because he knew there was nothing he could do to ease her pain, and also, he was exhausted beyond belief. He'd slept well the night before, but the images from their horrible stay in Heavenly Host were engrained in his mind.

They had returned to their home after the death of four beloved people. Morishige, Suzumoto, Ms. Yui...and Shinohara.

Seiko.

"I know you want to see her again," Satoshi sympathized, head hanging limply between his shoulders. "I know you do. Believe me, I want to as well. I want to see them all again."

Naomi didn't stop crying. His vague words of comfort were lost on her. All she could do she scream and sob. Her knees pleaded to buckle and send her tumbling onto the ground. If it wasn't for the fact that Satoshi was standing right across from her, she would have allowed herself the pleasure to collapse under the burden of Seiko's death. "I killed her. I put the noose around her neck and killed her…"

She spoke in cracked words that Satoshi struggled to understand. "Naomi…it was the darkening. There was nothing you could have possibly done to stop yourself. You must have not been in your right mind…I know you weren't."

That doesn't matter, she wanted to yell back. Seiko was still gone. Her blood was on Naomi's hands and, no matter how many times she tried to clean the imaginary stains her mind would still go back to the sight of Seiko struggling for her life against Naomi's grasp. It hurt. It hurt so badly.

Every time she read Seiko's last text message, her cracked heart would shatter over and over each time. _No hard feelings, _it read. Naomi couldn't accept that. How could someone who she'd killed not hold a grudge? Even Seiko wasn't that nice…right? Judging by how many times the mail had appeared in her phone's inbox, she'd been wrong.

"Satoshi…" the teen asked, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her school uniform, "She…existed, didn't she? I…I…know she did. Because I love her. No…I _loved _her, so damn much. I never realized how much I did until she went away. Now that I can't have her back…"

"Naomi…"

"Love is real," she muttered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "So, that means that if I love Seiko, she really exists. It's only in our memories, but…she was here with us. They all were, right?"

Satoshi didn't know how to reply. His throat struggled to make a sound, but nothing came out. All he could manage was a small nod. In a way, it made Naomi smile. Just some affirmation that their beloved friends had really lived was comforting. All the time she'd spent with Seiko wasn't a lie. All their conversations and perverted talks and embraces had been real. "Of course they were really here," he finally said, forcing his signature kindly smile. "I know that we're back home and there's nothing we can do…but at least we can keep their memories with us. I feel like that makes it even more special. They were all our dearest friends and companions, so it makes sense they their memories should live within us."

"Seiko…" Naomi murmured, closing her fists around her mouth as she continued to weep, "I just…wish I would have…Oh, God…Seiko…"

The teen debated pulling her into his chest and embracing her tightly. However, he knew it was better to simply leave her. He was a fool to think a simple show of emotion would repair everything she'd been through. Only Naomi would have the strength to pull herself through the emotional turmoil. When she fell silent, he simply nodded his head and walked out of the classroom slowly, leaving her to cry respectfully in silence.

Cheeks pink and eyes glassy from sobbing, Naomi made her way across the silent classroom until she found a desk in the back.

She was glad Satoshi had left. It had always been embarrassing for her to cry in front of others.

Body bathed in the glow of the sunset, she plopped down in the seat and continued to cry alone. It felt like an eternity before the tears began to slow flowing. Sunset slowly morphed into night. Not wanting to be alone in Kisaragi Academy again, she got up to leave. As she rose from the desk, a loud sound echoed throughout the room. It sounded like something metallic had crashed against the floor.

"Ack!" she screamed, jumping at the sound. When she looked back, she saw that her cell phone had simply slipped from her pocket and fallen onto the ground. She heaved a sigh of relief and went to pick it up.

She bent down and reached out towards the device. It was cold in her hands. Just before slipping it back into her pocket, an idea popped into her head. She knew all traces of Seiko and the others had been erased in their normal world, but Seiko's old phone number still existed. Naomi took a shot and typed out a quick message on her phone tiny keyboard. Her thumb went to the sent key and pressed it anxiously.

_Seiko, I love you. Always._

She waited for five minutes. Ten minutes. Fifteen minutes_._

A reply never came.

Naomi arrived home in silence. As the was slipping off her shoes in the entryway of her home, the phone vibrated again. Anxious, she quickly flipped open the screen and opened the new mail. Her heart sank.

_I'm sorry. I think you have the wrong number. _

**-END- **

Short and sweet, but hey, that's all you need for these two. I'm going to do fluffier stories for these two later on, but I felt like writing something a little more sad at 12:18 a.m…ah well.

Please R&R, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
